


Warm Frost

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bennefrost Week, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cute, Cuties, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, I don’t know if I ship it, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Lovesickness, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Minor Canonical Character(s), Movie Spoilers, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, One Shot, POV Male Character, Pining, Plot, Plotbunnies, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slash, Sweet, Underage Kissing, Underage Relationship(s), Winter Spirits, Yaoi, because I ship Jack Frost/E. Aster Bunnymund, but I think they’re cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Jamie Bennett realizes that he is in love with Jack Frost.This is underage!





	Warm Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever published fanfiction! Of course, I've been reading A LOT ;)  
> Anyway, my mother language is Swedish, just to let you know.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Jack!" Jamie Bennett called from his open window one particulary snowy evening.  
Three winters had come and gone since they had defeated Pitch Black. Three winters meant three years, three LONG years for the little boy who had grown considerably in more ways than one. He was now gangly for his age and his hair fell in soft, dark curls just above his shoulders. New muscles had appeared on his torso, arms and legs. He had gotten these muscles from all of his time spending outside, playing with his friends. They ran after eggs in springtime, climbed trees in the summer, jumped in heaps of leafs when fall came and, of course, played in the snow for hours on the winter holidays. Jamie, however, could care less about such trivial matters, about his looks.  
"Jack!" Jamie tried again, voice hitching in his throat.  
Through these years, he had begun to feel something, deep inside. At first he  had tried to push it away, didn't actually want to believe it (witch might seem a bit contradictious. After all, he wasn't the "Last Believer" for nothing), but as time went by, he realized that he couldn't.  
It was funny, 'cause every time this special feeling appeared he was thinking of Jack. Jack Frost, the winter spirit and "guardian of fun".  
"Jack". Nearly choking on his own breath, the first hot tear trickled down his cheek, quickly followed by another and another until his vision went blurry.  
"Please", the word a mere whisper, forced itself from Jamie's tounge.  
Blindly stumbling backwards, he turned around. Throwing himself on the covers of his bed, Jamie broke down completely, clutching the sheets and burrowing his face in his pillow, in an attempt to calm himself, but to no avail.

Jack Frost froze in the middle of a snow ball fight (not that I, as the author of this story understand why some people like to have snow balls thrown at their faces, I think it's horrible) and listened. Someone was calling his name. "Dear MIM", he knew that voice, would recognize it anywhere, even among millions of other voices. That deep ache in his chest, which he had tried to push away the past three years returned with full speed, making him gasp.  
The second time he heard Jamie call his name, Jack was already on his way, but his heart constricted painfully at the way Jamie's voice hitched.  
The third time, he was just outside Jamie's house and he thought he was going to cry himself, because Jamie sounded as if he was choking on his own tears.  
"Please". That one simple word touched Jack's heart deeper than anything ever had before.  
When his slender form finally crouched in the open window to the Bennet's house, his clear, blue eyes immediately registered the form of Jamie stumbling towards the bed and throwing himself on it.  
One second, Jack had been standing on the floor, by the window. The next, he found himself at Jamie's bedside. Jack could swear to MIM that he hadn't gotten there by himself, not to mention how he got there so swiftly. Not even flying could have helped him (author speaking again: I've heard though, that sometimes, in pressed situations, your body moves on it's on accord). A bit unsure of how to get the boy's attention, Jack lowered his head and blew a tiny breath of air across those dark curls.  
Jamie gasped and sat up, wide eyed and delated pupils. "Jack?" He breathed out. "Is it really you?!" Searching the spirit's eyes, he found Jack smiling a little and nodding.  
"Oh, Jack!". The human threw himself at the immortal, practically knocking the air out of him. The older didn't mind, though. It's not every day one would have a warm body, no Jamie's warm body desperately clinging to him, hands clutching at his hoodie. Panting, Jack cautiously brought his arms around Jamie, as if he was afraid that the boy would disappear if he wasn't careful. Well, you know, to have been invisible for three hundred years (although the other guardians could see him, it wasn't the same obviously) might have that effect on people. 

After a while (neither of them could tell how long since they were so absorbed of each other, but time didn't seem to matter at that moment anyway), Jamie tried to pull away, although reluctantly, but Jack sensed something and took hold of both of his wrists. "Hey, what's the matter?".  
Jamie turned his head away instead, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry, I am being pathetic I guess. What must you think of me?"  
Jack let go of Jamie’s wrists and instead, he put two pale, slender fingers under Jamies chin, tilting his head up so he could look into his eyes. Oh, those eyes! Deep depths of brown warmth. He could drown in them, wouldn’t care at all if he really did. When he finally was able to pull himself out of his trance he blinked and cleared his throat, eyes absently wandering to the boy's cheeks, he lifted his free hand and wiped at some of the salty droplets there. At last, Jack found his tongue again and spoke up: "Jamie, I think that you are the most brilliant person that I have ever known. You are smart, fun, kind and the most important quality of yours is this: you believe. You are and will always be, my first believer no matter what happens, nothing will ever change that."  
Jack shifted, leaning towards Jamie.  
One pair of cold lips connected with those warm ones, searching, desperate.  
Wait, what was he doing?! Kissing a thirteen year old like his life depended on it! Pulling away, even though he wanted nothing more than to remain,  
Sweet, innocent Jamie Bennett!  
Jack turned his face away from the boy that meant the world to him and it was as if something broke within him.  
"Jack? What's wrong?" Suddenly, two small hands had moved to his face, urging him to look up at worried, brown eyes.  
"Jamie..." Jack rasped, a lump forming in his throat. "This is... we shouldn't do this."  
"Great" Jamie muttered, eyes getting all glossy again and he wiped at them with his sleeves.  
"Jamie, please, listen to me! I just don't want to do something we might regret!"  
Brown depths gazed into blue ones.  
"We both want this! I know that, I can feel it! How could I regret this? How could I ever regret... you?"  
"This is never going to work. Your mother can't even see me. Besides, I'm three hundred years older than you."  
Jamie moved himself until he straddled Jack's lap. With blazing eyes, he breathed out: "I don't care what they're going to say, the cold never bothered me anyway."

Jamie's mother listened intently from down the hall. When her ears didn't pick up any sound, she carefully moved to the stairs and up to the second floor. 

She clamped her hands over her mouth, effectively preventing a giggle of delight from escaping. There, on the bed, lay Jamie and... Jack Frost! It had to be him, no one else could have such snow white hair.  
She had to admit to herself that he really was handsome. That pale, delicate body lay, wrapped around her son's smaller form, Jamie's head resting against a broad chest covered in a blue hoodie. Dark pants stretched over long, slender legs.  
"Huh, that's strange, he's barefoot! I thought a winter spirit had to wear warm boots... well I can't find any gloves or mittens either that could be his so... perhaps he isn't able to feel the cold then or..."  
With this train of thought, her feet moved themselves towards the bedroom door again. Glancing one last time over her shoulder, chests raising and falling in unison, a quiet smile grazing her features, she closed the door quietly behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'm not even sure if I ship it (my OTP in ROTG is Jackrabbit/Bunnyfrost/Frostbunny). Anyway, the end of the movie made me want to write this one-shot :)


End file.
